Snake Coiled Dagger
by watiwat
Summary: OOtP spoilers. Hermione begins her 7th year with a secret and as Head Girl. Too bad she has to spend the year with the spawn of Satan. HIATUS
1. Satan's Help

Disclaimer: all i own in this story is the plot and anything you cant recognise from the HP series.

**Snake Coiled Dagger******

Rated: R

Summary: OOtP spoilers. Hermione begins her 7th year with a secret and as Head Girl. Too bad she has to spend the year with the spawn of Satan.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Satan's Help

**_I got my Hogwarts letter today. Oh my God, I was so exited, I ripped open the letter and do you know what fell out? A Head Girl's badge!! In the letter it said that the Head Boy and Girl would be sharing a common room with their own private bedrooms and a shared bathroom._**

**_Professor McGonagall wrote me a special letter of congratulations and said she knew that ever since she saw my first year exam results that I would be destined for Head Girl. She also hoped that I was still coping with my loss. _**

**_Oh yeah, Prof. McGonagall made passages that go from my room to the library and the Gryffindor common room and passages that go from the Head common room to the kitchens._**

**_I've been looking forward to this year ever since I started at Hogwarts. NEWT exams are this year and I'm studying Advanced Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Normal Transfiguration and Potions. I am looking forward to Advanced Transfiguration the most because we get to learn how to be an Animagus and how to transfigure other humans!! It sounds really cool._**

**_Dumbledore put a spell on the Heads' rooms and the Heads' badges so that when Harry or Ron uses the Marauders' Map, they can't see them. Whoever wears the Head badges will not appear on the Map. Pretty cool since now Ron can't pester me into doing his homework. I'm probably sharing the common room with the Spawn of Satan ie. Malfoy but I don't care.. I'm Head Girl and that's all that matters right now._**

**_One more thing, Dad came home drunk again last night. He's gone out again. I'll explain everything tomorrow. I need to get to Diagon Alley before he gets back. Later._**

- **_Mione_**

Hermione Granger closed her beloved diary, fingers hovering over the pewter snake coiled around a silver sword lodged on the cover. As her chocolate brown eyes surveyed her bedroom, they landed on her shiny new Head Girl's badge. Her face lit up and she pushed a lock of her long brown hair behind her ear. Her hair was no longer bushy, but sleek and straight. She drew it up into a ponytail, threw on some jeans, a singlet top and a jacket before pinning her Head Girl's badge to her top. She left a note for her Dad and set off for Diagon Alley. 

When she reached the Leaky Cauldron , she went out back and walked through the entrance. Hermione walked down Diagon Alley with a contented grin plastered on her face. Excited, she walked with a purpose to Flourish & Blotts. Inside the store, she crashed into a tall blonde boy. He helped her up off the floor and when ice cold grey eyes met warm chocolate brown, he broke contact with her instantly causing her to collapse on to the ground.

"Mudblood," he spat and walked our of the bookstore.

As he left, Hermione couldn't help but notice the Head Boy's badge on his cloak. _Malfoy?_ she thought incredulously, and even though she had been expecting it, it came as a shock.

In the brief moment that she saw him, she realised he had physically changed. His hair was no longer slicked back, but short and spiked. He was well built, lean and muscular. If he wasn't a Malfoy or a Slytherin, she would think he was hot. As soon as she thought that, she inwardly slapped herself, and realised he was still a Malfoy and she had to share a common room with him.

She gathered up the books she would need, along with some _light_ reading, paid and headed to the other shops to get the rest of her supplies. Her last stop was to Eeylops Owl Emporium as Crookshanks had been _accidentally_ run over by her father during one of his drunken rampages. She chose a beautiful dark Eagle owl that was on sale. She named him **_Rapture_** and sent him to live at Hogwarts. _After all,_ she thought, _I wouldn't want to **lose **another pet._

=============

When she got home, she deposited her stuff in to her room and went to the kitchen. To her surprise, her father was home, and looked he looked almost mad with drunken rage. He grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him and punched her in the gut. However, she was ready for it and even though the pain was enough to send her through the floor, she refused to let herself fall. This only seemed to make her angrier and he grabbed a knife and made a deep cut in her stomach. Hermione screamed and collapsed. Aware of the large amount of blood she was losing, she ran to her room, pressed a t-shirt to the cut and secured it with a belt. She was glad that she was going to school in 2 days. _Crap,_ she thought, _tomorrow is Harry's birthday.. I forgot to get him a present.. oops.._ With a look of pain and worry she drifted off to sleep.

=============

A/N: Review please!! This is my first fanfic.. If I get 5 reviews or more, the next chapter will be up soon :)

[w@+!w@+]


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: all i own in this story is the plot and anything you can't recognise from the HP series.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Snake Coiled Dagger**

Rated: R

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Explanations and a Not-so-Friendly Encounter

**_31st August_**

**_Since I only started writing in here yesterday I have quite a lot of explaining to do. My dad started being a bastard because of my mum's death._**

**_The day before school ended, I got two letters. One was from_****_ Voldemort_****_ and the other was from my father._****_ Voldemort's_****_ letter was written in a sticky red substance I figured to be blood. It said,_**** 'You are a**** mudblood**** and you do not deserve to have magic. Your mother is dead. This letter is written in her blood. She shouldn't be much of a loss.' _Tears were welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Next, I opened the letter from my father. When I read it, I felt like I wanted to die. _'Thanks to your abnormality, your mother was killed. If you hadn't gone to that**** Pigthingy School of yours, she would have still been alive. You are only my daughter by name.' __**

**_Dad took my mother's death really hard. He lost his job and took up drinking full-time. When he was at home and wasn't unconscious, he would beat me, usually in places easy to cover up, such as my stomach. I_****_ kinda_****_ got used to the pain after a month of successive beatings, but when he_****_ realised _****_this, the intensity would increase. There's only one thing I've learnt from all of this. _**

**The pain is more intense when you are not the one initiating it. When you are hurting yourself, it doesn't feel like an injury.**

**_I found that out the hard way. About a month before 6th year began, I started hurting myself. It started out small, just using sharp objects to scrape the skin off, until I_****_ realised _****_it_****_ didn't hurt enough to get rid of the pain (if that makes sense.) So I snuck out one day and went to Knockturn Alley and I bought a dagger with a snake carving coiled around the hilt. It cost a hell of a lot of money (15 galleons to be precise) but I didn't care. That first cut made me feel like I was alive again. To see the blood flowing in rivers down my leg was invigorating. It was beautiful. After that first cut, I couldn't and wouldn't stop. _**

**_I even cut myself at Hogwarts, but since cutting was a regular thing; I figured I should learn First Aid (muggle and magic.) Madame Pomfrey tutored me until the end of 6th year, because I couldn't be bothered learning anymore than I needed. I'm glad I learnt it though; otherwise I'd be dead by now._**

**_There are only two people that know that mum died (well maybe three.) There's Harry, Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Dumbledore. Only Harry knows about my cutting because he knows how I feel. He started cutting after Sirius died because he blamed himself for what happened and felt he needed to feel as much pain as Sirius felt when he went through the veil. Even though he hurt himself, he didn't necessarily want to die…_**

**_Our trio has been cut down to two since Ron is now the 'hottest guy in Gryffindor' and dates every girl that lays eyes on him. It seems that he doesn't have time for his old friends. Since Ron wasn't part of the trio, Harry and I have been spending more and more time together, strictly platonically. _**

**_The last thing, this diary is the last birthday present from my mother. I got it for my birthday two years ago. It is one of many remaining memories of my mother, but I only decided to write in here because my head feels like it's about to explode. This diary has a red velvet cover with the snake coiled dagger on the front; I'll have to find out what it means when I get back to Hogwarts. _**

**_I've got to go. Dad's back. I should go. Later._**

- **_Mione_**

Hermione raced down the stairs, not wanting to increase her father's rage. It seemed that since he had physically abused her yesterday, it was time for a nice lengthy verbal abuse session.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH. IF YOU WEREN'T FRIENDS WITH THAT FREAK OF A POTTER, YOUR MOTHER WOULD'VE NEVER HAD BEEN KILLED. IF YOU DIDN'T GO TO THAT SCHOOL FOR KIDS WITH ABNORMALITIES, AND WENT TO THAT ALL GIRLS BOARDING SCHOOL WE WANTED YOU TO GO TO, THAT VOLDYTHINGY GUY WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN WE EXISTED. BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU PROBABLY LOVE HAVING BOYS AT YOUR SCHOOL SO YOU CAN FUCK AROUND RIGHT? YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD." He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

He lifted up her shirt and fingered the scab of the cut he had given her the night before. Grinning maniacally, he pulled his fist back and punched it. Hermione doubled over but denied to make a sound. Her refusal to show weakness annoyed him. He needed to show who was right and who had power, he had to set her straight. Holding her head between two hands, he brought it down on to his knee. A sickening noise resounded through the air on impact and Hermione fell limp on to the ground.

=============

It was 1 o'clock in the morning when she regained consciousness. A dull pain in her stomach and a burning migraine reminded her of the events of the previous night. After struggling to get up off the kitchen floor, she walked to her room and checked that her father didn't do any further damage to her stomach. Luckily, he didn't, though it was going to be sore for another couple of weeks.

Hermione didn't want to be reminded of the pain that her father inflicted. She pulled her dagger from a drawer and made a long cut in the middle of her thigh. The pain from her stomach and head were barely recognisable through the throbbing in her right thigh. Using that cut as a guideline, she wrote the four strongest emotions she was feeling at the moment. Hate, pain, anger and hurt. She let all the blood flow in together. She felt a bit dizzy and limped to the bathroom, washed the blood off her leg before making sure to clean the sink. She walked back to her bedroom and attended to the freshly made cuts. After wrapping a bandage securely around her right thigh, she collected everything she needed for school. 

As soon all her books, quills, toiletries and the like were locked in her trunk and she finished checking all her homework for the 5th time, she heard the door slam, which meant that her father was going to _work_ again. Hermione had a full 10 hours before he would get back again, but she would be on her way to Hogwarts by then. 

A sticky substance running down her leg snapped her from her thoughts. A swift check made her realise that she was bleeding, _a lot_. She unwrapped the literally bloody bandage and rewrapped it as tight as she could to stop the bleeding. A quick glance over to her clock showed it was already 2:30 in the morning. A wave of fatigue and dizziness swept over her and she fell asleep.

=============

**A/N: **Another chapter finished!!! The next chapter should be up soon, hopefully in 2 or 3 days. 

**Hoggsfan: **R rating is for the self harm and abuse shown in this chapter and in ones following. There will be absolutely no porno. The darkened words are just to emphasise certain things ie. Lost was made bold because she 'lost' Crookshanks. Do you get what I mean?

**Thanks to all my reviewers, especially choog, who was my first reviewer for SCD.**


End file.
